


Fanart for Space Rift

by GTSat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Maybe more - Freeform, star!character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTSat/pseuds/GTSat
Summary: These are drawings of some champions in their star version. Inspired by Space Rift.





	1. Draven & Tristana / Darius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwi_pies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_pies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Space Rift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073497) by [kiwi_pies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_pies/pseuds/kiwi_pies). 



uh, hi.

I was reading (re-reading) Space Rift and I wanted to draw something about it. Here are star!Draven, star!Tristana and star!Darius. At least, how I think they are.  
Well, obviously I worked more on Darius (sorry), but he is my baby c:

 

  


I was planning on drawing more, but I don't know if i will actually do so ? anyway, have a great day


	2. Gnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one.

and Gnar is here. Style has changed x).


	3. Taliyah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoneweaver heere

After a while here comes Taliyah with like a lot of stars xD... Tell me what you think. These are cool drawings to do. 


End file.
